


FANMIXES AND GRAPHICS FOR "MADE OF GLASS, GOLD AND STONE"

by trinipedia



Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!Grimm, Accenni Scallison, Accenni Sciam, Allison!Balam/Mauvais Dentes, Derek!Blutbad, Liam!Scharfblicke, Lydia!Musai, M/M, Morte personaggi secondari, Personaggio misterioso, Razze miste, Scott!Blutbad, Stiles!Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: I made 5 fanmixes based on this great story from the TeenWolfBigbangItalia 2016: Made of Glass, Gold and Stone MIX 1: DEREK - I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hardMIX 2: STILES - Fragile misguided minds like mineMIX 3: SCOTT - Goin' down the only road I've ever knownMIX 4: SECONDARY CHARACTERS - Nothing to lose and everything to winMIX 5: STEREK - You can sentence me to life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made of glass, gold and stone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803354) by [Akune_Niives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akune_Niives/pseuds/Akune_Niives), [trinipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia). 



> [](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/Trinipedia_zps89igvoim.jpg)   
> 

[MIX 1: DEREK - I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvKn7YHuqGAeR4Dqt-K7xc1j).  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd6576fc3a.png)  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd73e8d757.png)

[MIX 2: STILES - Fragile misguided minds like mine](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvJplRYZ1ORbP-t6nGMnxcE5).  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd663e31d6.png)  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd775ac83d.png)

[MIX 3: SCOTT - Goin' down the only road I've ever known](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvKoLfcXIQqLIhEn60NctbuZ).  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd6634367f.png)  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd65c9362d.png)

[MIX 4: SECONDARY CHARACTERS - Nothing to lose and everything to win](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvIE6tfdC6sVOyxTmKr9J6Jo).

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd7705fcd3.png)  
  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd652a30b0.png)  


[MIX 5: STEREK - You can sentence me to life](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvKW3Y-4li1I2PaRDqeflYBm).

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd6611ddf7.png)  
  
[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd663651bf.png)  


**GRAPHICS**

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/be17174bc6.png%22)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd633eac83.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd64b19bad.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd64240328.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd70f61733.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd64972be3.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd645773ce.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd65441a8a.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd65b460c8.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd66103cf8.png)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd6eee04e1.png)


End file.
